


Twilight

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Death, M/M, Mass Effect Spoilers, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega says goodbye to more than just his Commander. He says goodbye to a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

It had been a long time since James Vega looked at the night sky with anything, but rage. He would stare at the stars and curse what he’d been dealt. His friends, his comrades, dead because of a call he’d made. With every year that had passed, he felt worse. He was alive while those who had been loyal to him, loyal to the Alliance, were long gone. What had he done to deserve to live while they didn’t?

Amber Shepard had been a good leader, a good boss. More than that, she’d been his friend. _Lola._ The name was on his tongue, but it had been years since he’d spoken it aloud. _You look like a Lola._

Without Amber’s guidance, he may have never healed. He might have never moved on.

A hand slipped into his, warm and comforting. James didn’t have to look to know it was Steve standing beside him. His anchor, his hope, his everything. Letting out a sigh, James laid flowers on the stone at his feet. The name etched into the marble could barely be read through the tears that clouded his vision. His friend was gone, but in truth, there was a piece of her that would forever live on through him.

_Through them._

With the stars hanging above them, the men said goodbyes to their friend. A woman they would never forget. James knew that now when he looked at the night sky, he would remember fond memories instead of darkness.

_Good luck out there, Lola._


End file.
